


I Need Attention - Men's Agreement

by Waldgott



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lysfics, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldgott/pseuds/Waldgott
Summary: Disputar atenção com Baby Beel não era algo que Toujou gostasse, principalmente pela atenção de Oga. Ele entendia que por ser bebê Beel tenha necessidade de atenção e cuidado, porém Toujou também necessitava de atenção. Eles tinham que fazer uma trégua ou melhor, um acordo de homens





	I Need Attention - Men's Agreement

– Ouça, nós precisávamos de um Acordo de Homens. – Disse Toujou sério com os braços cruzados. – Se não nos entendermos isso vai ser ruim para Tatsumi. Você entende Beel?

– Dá. – Assentiu tão sério quanto o maior. 

– Ótimo. Então você está sempre com ele em casa, certo? – O profissionalismo com que Toujou falava parecia que ele realmente estava tentando fazer um tipo de negócio. Oga assim como Furuichi não sabia como se ver aquilo, principalmente pela seriedade com que aqueles dois estavam levando aquela "_conversa de homens_". Beel assentiu. – Então pela manhã é o único horário livre meu a partir dessa semana, eu trabalho a tarde e a noite. Você sabe o que isso significa? 

– Dá. – Ele negou. 

– Significa que eu não posso ver o Tatsumi a noite ou a tarde, o único horário que posso ver ele de manhã. Então a pergunta é: Você aceita que na parte da manhã Tatsumi fique comigo? – Perguntou com um profissionalismo quase cômico dado a infantilidade da assunto. 

Beel levou a mão ao queixo, parecia pensar numa proposta quase irrecusável. Toujou continuava o olhando sério, porém um pouco nervoso. Sabia que se ele não se aceitassem eles acabariam brigando pela atenção de Oga. Ele entendia que por ser bebê Beel tenha necessidade de atenção e cuidado, porém Toujou também necessitava de atenção. Eles tinham que fazer uma trégua ou melhor, um acordo de homens. 

– Oe Oga. – Furuichi chamou a atenção do moreno ao seu lado, eles estavam a poucos metros de distância dos dois apenas observando a conversa. – Você não acha que eles estão levando isso a sério de mais? 

– Desde que Baby Beel não esteja chorando eu não me importo. – Ele disse coçando o ouvido com o mindinho. Parecia nem ligar que ele era o assunto. 

– Você não acha que isso é estranho? – Pergunto Furuichi olhando para Beel que ainda pensando. 

– Ahn? – O rosto quase sempre sem expressão do moreno se voltou para o albino.

– Beel é praticamente seu filho e Toujou, seria seu namorado no caso?! – Aquilo pareceu ainda mais maluco quando pronunciado em voz alta do que na mente do _estrategista_, principalmente pelo fato de jamais ter imaginado Oga com alguém, o que tornava ainda mais impossível era esse alguém não só ser homem e sim por ser Toujou tal objeto da –_quase nula _– afeição do moreno. O rosto de Oga parecia tão sem expressão como antes, porém para alguém Furuichi era fácil ver a confusão nos olhos dele. 

– Eh? – Foi a confirmação de seus pensamentos. 

– Você e Toujou estão namorando, certo? – Perguntou sem entender o por que da confusão do delinquente ao seu lado. 

– Estamos?! 

– Vocês não conversaram sobre isso? – Perguntou quase gritando atraindo a atenção dos outros dois que estavam ali. 

– Cala a boca. – Socou a cabeça do amigo fazendo ele cair no chão choramingando. – É só perguntar agora. – Se virou para o ruivo que assim como Baby Beel também estava olhando para ele. O albino tentou falar algo como _"não se faz uma pergunta dessa do nada_", porém foi totalmente ignorado. – Hidetora estamos namorando? – A pergunta saiu com tanta naturalidade quanto quando se pergunta se você quer pipoca doce ou salgada, isso junto com a falta de expressão do moreno só deixava ainda mais _natural_ e _estranho_.

As bochechas do ruivo ficaram levemente vermelhas, quase não se notava devido a pele morena – o próprio Oga só notou porque estava olhando fixamente para ele –, porém se tornou ainda mais vermelho ao notar que Kanzaki, Himekawa, Shiroyama e Natsume tinham acabado de entrar pela porta do terraço de _St. Ishiyama_. 

Baby Beel parecia tão curioso no assunto quanto Oga ou Furuichi, incluindo aqueles que tinham acabado de entrar, se levantou e olhou para Toujou e começou a _falar_ várias coisas apontando para o mais forte do _Tohoshinki_. Oga _ouvia _atentamente o relato da criança dos cabelos verdes. 

– Eu não esperava que no _Makai_ tivesse tantas regras sobre relacionamentos. – Beel continuou _falando_ e tinha uma posse séria e apontava de Toujou para Oga. – Eh... Um ritual? – Oga perguntou e o menino acenou com a cabeça, a pequena _conversa_ entre pai e filho parecia ter chamado a atenção de todos, os distraindo do embaraço do ruivo. – Me parece muito chato. – Ele coçou o ouvido com o mindinho numa posse dexleichada. – Além disso eu não vou me vestir de empregada demoníaca e dançar um ritual por causa de algo tão ridículo. – Ele fez gesto de mão quase como se enchotase um cachorro.

Aquilo com certeza chamou a atenção mais do que toda a conversa, Oga vestido de empregada dançando para ele. Era algo que ele com certeza gostaria de ver. Aquilo pareceu irritar Beel, que começou bater o pé no chão fazendo birra e ameaçando chorar. Internamente o ruivo estava torcendo para o bebê, ele com certeza gostaria de ver Tatsumi de empregada. 

_ " – Você gostaria de algo, Toujou-sama? – A pergunta saindo dos lábios rosados lentamente se fez em sua mente. " _

**Não**. Ele não podia pensar naquilo, não ali pelo menos. 

– Prefiro morrer, seu merdinha. – O tempo com Saotome com certeza estava influienciado Oga. Ele se levantou e pegou a criança pela cintura botando ele em cima da cabeça. – Além disso eu já me vesti de enfermeira uma vez. Chega de qualquer coisa demoníaca. – Para cena que ele perdeu, o lindo Oga de enfermeira. 

_ "– Alguma parte de seu corpo dói, Hi-de-to-ra? – Tão indecente quanto a da empregada!" _

Ele saiu andando conversando com Beel ignorando todos ali. Beel continuava a gritar, agora aproveitando para puxar os cabelos do _pai. _

– Oga-chan. – Natsume chamou a atenção do _Ogro Furioso_ para si. – Kunieda estava te procurando, parece que o diretor está querendo falar com vocês de novo, algo sobre os problemas que _MK5_, o _Good Nigth _e o _Abe_ estão causando. 

– Eh? Estou indo para casa agora. – Ele deu de ombro e continuou andando, porém parou do nada e olhou por cima do ombros com as sobrancelhas fanzidas. – Você não vem Hidetora? Furuichi? 

– Hum... Claro. – Furuichi logo se levantou pegando a bolsa e indo indo até Oga, assim como Toujou.

Oga podia ser sim o _Ogro Furioso de Ishiyama,_ só que diferente de muitos, o ruivo gostava de chamar ele de: Oga Tatsumi de Toujou Hidetora.

_Com certeza combinava mais com ele._ Pensou enquanto via Oga acenar de costas enquanto andava ao lado do albino. 

No final do dia, Toujou não conseguiu uma resposta de Beel assim como não respondeu a Tatsumi, no entanto ele ganhou um beijo de Oga antes de sair para trabalhar. Ele podia esperar se ganhasse um beijo daqueles todos os dias antes de ir trabalhar, principalmente quando eles vinham das bochechas levemente rosas pelo afeto em público, e o pequeno mais sempre bem-vindo: " _vejo você amanhã, Hidetora._ " 

Gostava mesmo daquele bastardo cheio de problemas demoníacos e fascinado por lutas como ele. 

**Author's Note:**

> St. Ishiyama é um colégio de filhos de papai, onde estuda apenas pessoas focadas no estudo.  
Tohoshinki é o nome dado aos 4 mais forte de Ishiyama(Um colégio de delinquentes).  
Makai é o mundo do inferior.  
MK5 - São um grupo de delinquentes que estuda com o Oga. Assim como Abe e Good Night.


End file.
